A State of Emergency! Failure to Reach Ten Members!
is the ninety-second episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on May 28, 2017. Its original American airdate was January 5, 2019. Summary Goku arrives to Mr. Satan's house, finding Buu in a deep sleep. Mr. Satan said he tried everything to wake him up, even loud noises and food. Goku says there is a problem, disappointed that Buu fell asleep like this despite his eagerness in participating in the tournament. Mr. Satan is distraught as normally Buu only needs a second of sleep to replenish his energy, but at times he goes into a deep sleep and he doesn't wake up for two months. Goku says they must find another team member, and Mr. Satan reveals his intentions of joining himself, but Goku convinces him not to due to being outclassed. Whis contacts Goku on his staff, and Goku informs him of Buu not being able to participate. An angry Beerus says he'll beat Buu awake, but Whis points out his hypocrisy as Beerus tends to sleep for years on end. Beerus frustratingly asks if there's anyone else they can recruit in the three hours left until the Tournament of Power. In Universe 11, Kahseral recovers a lost cat and returns it to two children, who thank him. Top appears to meet with his General, and the children are excited to meet him in person. As they return to their base, Toppo and Kahseral converse about the Tournament of Power, and how their world will be unprotected while they're gone for the tournament. Toppo advises that there are hero candidate trainees for the Pride Troopers who will be left in charge. Toppo says the Universe 11 warriors have gathered on Planet Netfiss, doing pre-tournament training, and he asks Kahseral to participate. Kahseral agrees. In Universe 3, God of Destruction Mosco, Angel Camparri, and Supreme Kai Ea meet with Nigrissi, Universe 3's greatest modified warrior. Nigrissi demonstrates to the gods a new warrior upgraded solely for the Tournament of Power, introducing Narirama and his modifications designed to help him survive in the tournament. Nigrissi confidently says the other warriors are currently being modified for the tournament, saying their Universe 3 will survive. Back in Universe 7, Krillin and Android 18 arrive at Capsule Corporation with Marron. Krillin asks where Master Roshi is, and Gohan tells him he's off training to overcome his weakness, revealing Master Roshi's weakness to be seduction, as he tries to overcome this by having Puar transform into beautiful women. Goten and Trunks meet Krillin, and they take Marron to go see Bulla. Watching everyone act so carefree, Beerus and Whis realize that Goku still kept the universe erasure stipulation a secret. Piccolo points out that all they're waiting on is Vegeta and Android 17. Krillin offers Tien to spar with him to warm up until everyone arrives, and Krillin finds out that Buu can't participate. Piccolo says they might have to just enter with nine, but Shin steps in, informing them that if Zeno says ten people, they must enter with ten. Beerus tells Gohan to take responsibility and find a tenth person as Universe 7's leader. Gohan is confident that Goku will wake up Buu. Krillin offers to help him, wanting to win the ten million Zeni no matter what. Gohan and Piccolo are confused as to who told him about Zeni being the prize, and they realize Goku lied to get him to participate. Krillin and Tien ask for the truth about the tournament. The group then sense Vegeta destroying the Hyperbolic Time Chamber again. In Universe 6, Cabba demonstrates the Super Saiyan form to Caulifla, who is excited to learn it. Kale is spying on the two behind a mountain. Cabba is perplexed on how to explain, and tries to call Caulifla names to anger her. While this fails, Cabba explains to her about focusing his energy in his back in order to transform, and Caulifla gets him to teach her about that. Caulifla tries to focus her energy in her back to create a "tingly" sensation, and manages to attain the Super Saiyan form, however she quickly loses control. Cabba is amazed that she caught on so quickly, and Caulifla tries again, this time properly maintaining the form. Cabba and Kale are surprised at Caulifla's amazing power, even Caulifla herself, and she demonstrates it by creating an energy attack that causes a huge shockwave. Caulifla confidently says that she may even be able to beat Cabba, and Cabba meekly agrees. Caulifla turns back to normal, and Cabba tells her about the form being too draining to stay in for long. He offers to give her his contact information so she can consider entering the tournament, but she dismisses it, saying she'll enter, also telling Kale to show herself, knowing she was spying on them. Caulifla introduces Kale as her protégé, and tells her to try becoming a Super Saiyan, despite Kale's shyness. Goku arrives back at Capsule Corp., and his friends are angry at him for lying to him. Krillin and 18 also decide they won't enter, and Goku tries to ask Bulma to pay them their ten million Zeni, who refuses. Krillin is disappointed in Goku for not being truthful with them despite fighting together for years. Beerus threatens Krillin to enter otherwise he'll destroy him, and Krillin enters. When he says 18 might not enter if there's no money prize, Bulma agrees to pay whoever needs it due to their universe being on the line. However, they are still short one member. Beerus yells at the group for limiting their members to Earth despite the number of planets, and also criticizes them for destroying the Frieza Force. Hearing this, Goku gets an idea, wanting to make Frieza their 10th member, much to everyone's surprise. There are 3 hours until the tournament. Major Events *Caulifla becomes a Super Saiyan for the first time *The rest of Team Universe 7 find out the truth about the consequences of the Tournament. *Goku decides to recruit Frieza as the last member of Team Universe 7. Appearances Characters Locations *Universe 3 *Universe 6 **Sadala *Universe 7 **Earth ***Capsule Corporation ***The Lookout ****Hyperbolic Time Chamber ***Satan House *Universe 11 *Zeno's Palace Objects *Angel Attendant's Staff *Potara Transformations *Super Saiyan Animation Staff *'Script' - Atsuhiro Tomioka *'Storyboard' - Isao Torada *'Episode Director' - Takao Iwai *'Animation Supervisor' - Osamu Ishikawa, Noel Año-Nuevo & Joey Calangian *'Key Animators' - Jin Inaba, Nobuyoshi Sasakado, Osamu Ishikawa, Atsushi Nikaido, TAP *'2nd Key Animators' - Yong-ce Tu, Miyako Tsuji Differences from the manga *In the anime, after hearing that Buu has fallen asleep, Goku goes over to Satan House to try and wake him up. In the manga, he does not. *The scenes that take place in Universe 3 and 11 are exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, Piccolo and Tien Shinhan are also present when finding out the consequences of the Tournament. *Beerus threatens Krillin with destruction if he does not enter in the anime. In the manga he is just convinced by Goku. *Caulifla successfully transforming into a Super Saiyan thanks to Cabba's help is shown in the anime but not in the manga though it is still mentioned as having happened. Trivia *This episode marks the 600th overall episode of the Dragon Ball anime. *This episode marks the debut of female Super Saiyans in the mainstream Dragon Ball series. *This episode introduces the concept that turning into Super Saiyan requires the Saiyan to concentrate their energy in a certain area of their back, and returning to base requires them to disperse the energy. *In the English dub, Beerus calls Krillin "Curly", one of the Three Stooges. Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 92 (BDS) es:Episodio 92 (Dragon Ball Super) pt-br:Plano de ação de emergência! Não temos mais dez membros!! fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 092 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super